Chuck Berry
video | right | 300px right | 300px [[Bestand:Rock Rock Rock(1956).ogv| |thumbtime=1368|start=1368|end=1533|Chuck Berry, You can't catch me, 1956.]] |Typische gitaarintro van Chuck Berry Charles Edward Anderson Berry (St. Louis, Missouri, 18 oktober 1926 - St. Charles, Missouri, 18 maart 2017), bekend als Chuck Berry, was een Amerikaans gitarist, zanger en componist. Berry wordt beschouwd als de belangrijkste tekstschrijver van het rock-'n-rolltijdperk en was een van de eerste leden van de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (1986). In 1982 werd hij opgenomen in de Nashville Songwriters Hall of Fame. Berry staat vierde op de lijst van beste songschrijvers uit de popmuziek die het tijdschrift Rolling Stone in 2015 publiceerde. Biografie Pianist Johnnie Johnson had de band Sir Johns Trio en nodigde Chuck Berry in 1952 uit mee te spelen als vervanging voor de zieke saxofonist. Snel nam Berry de leiding van de band over. Hij componeerde zijn liedjes in samenwerking met Johnson (die twintig jaar zou meespelen met zijn nummers) en liet ze registreren met "Chuck Berry" als enige componist-schrijver. Berry's eerste hit Maybellene (1955) is een van de eerste rock-'n-rollnummers. In de vier singles daarna, aldus pophistoricus Charlie Gillett, leverde Berry scherpe kritiek op onderdelen van de Amerikaanse maatschappij: in Thirty days op de rechtspraak, in No money down op het systeem van op krediet kopen, in Roll over, Beethoven op de zogenaamde 'echte' cultuur en in Too much monkey business op dat alles en nog veel meer.Gillett (1987), p. 86. Toch was zijn eerste hit na Maybellene pas School days uit 1957. De tekst ervan beschrijft in de tweede persoon hoe de jeugd het schoolleven als een juk ervaart en naar vrije tijd smacht. In Sweet little sixteen staat een meisje centraal dat gek is van muziek. Hierin gebruikt Berry de populaire traditie om plaatsnamen in de tekst te verwerken met het oogmerk dat luisteraars die daar woonden zich in het thema van het nummer zouden herkennen.Gillett (1987), p. 87 Johnny B. Goode gaat over een plattelandsjongen die naar de stad trekt en het daar maakt. De gitaarintro is een van de klassieke rock-'n-rollgeluiden geworden.Gillett (1987), p. 88. Berry's idolen waren Nat King Cole, Louis Jordan en Muddy Waters, die allen voornamelijk bluesmuziek maakten. Meer dan dertig van zijn opnamen geraakten in de top 10 en ze worden nog altijd gecoverd door bands over de hele wereld. Zijn grootste populariteit beleefde Berry van 1955 tot 1959. Op zijn negentigste verjaardag kondigde Berry aan dat hij na bijna vier decennia weer een album had opgenomen met allemaal originele composities. Chuck zal in 2017 verschijnen. Berry werd op 9 april begraven, zijn rode Gibson-gitaar was aan het deksel van de doodskist bevestigd.Chuck Berry begraven met gitaar Beschuldigingen Doorheen de jaren werd Chuck Berry beschuldigd van verschillende zaken: vrouwenmishandeling, seksueel contact met minderjarigen, uitbuiting van zijn muzikanten en nog meer.Binnensmokkelen van een minderjarige met oneerbare bedoelingenBestempeld als "pervert"Beschuldigingen in De Standaard Een aantal van die zaken gaf hij ook toe, voor andere trof hij minnelijke schikkingen en andere zaken ontkende hij. Teksten Johnny B. Goode werd opgenomen met twee teksten: 'colored boy' werd 'country boy' ('colored' viel niet te verkopen, wist Leonard Chess). Het hele nummer Brown Eyed Handsome Man is een ode aan de trotse, zwarte man in de VS. In een enkel couplet legt hij uit: de Venus van Milo verloor haar armen in een gevecht om een brown-eyed (lees: zwarte) knappe man te veroveren – en ze won. Muzikale kenmerken Zijn hele gitaarspel is beïnvloed door de pianist Johnnie Johnson. Door de pianoakkoorden over te nemen, hadden de Chuck Berry-nummers niet de standaard A-D-E-akkoorden, maar Bes, Es en F. Berry's nummers hebben de traditionele bluesmaatvoering, namelijk 12 maten, ook wel bluesschema genoemd. Als men het A-akkoord als grondakkoord gebruikt, wordt het dit: Het afwijkende van Berry's nummers was dat hij in de 10e maat niet de 4e trap speelt, maar dat hij blijft "hangen" in de 5e trap. Nogmaals met het A-akkoord als basis, ziet het er dan zo uit: Hierdoor verdwijnt de 'bluesy' (ietwat zeurderige) stemming en krijgt het een opgewekter karakter: rock-'n-roll. Een andere vondst is "zijn" gitaarintro. De karakteristieke intro van veel van zijn rockers is een typisch pianistisch opmaatje. Naast de pure rock-'n-roll nam Berry warme, slow bluesnummers op, maar dat werden geen singles en geen hits. Het nummer Johnny B. Goode werd voor en op Johnnie Johnson geschreven. Om optredens te verlevendigen, maakte Berry op komische wijze gebruik van zogenaamde Hillbilly-wijsjes. Mede hierdoor werd hij door sommigen gezien als een countryzanger. Ook wist hij op deze wijze blank publiek naar zijn optredens te trekken. Dat was in de beginjaren 50 een prestatie, vanwege de rassenscheiding in de Verenigde Staten. Zijn beroemde duckwalk ontstond tijdens zo'n komisch Hillbilly-nummer. Invloed op anderen Berry had een grote invloed op andere muzikanten, met name als tekstschrijver en gitarist. Charlie Gillett noemt als belangrijkste The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, Bob Dylan, artiesten uit het publiek dat in de jaren vijftig als tiener naar Berry luisterde. Ook Bruce Springsteen kan daaraan worden toegevoegd. John Lennons nummer Come Together zou zelfs geplagieerd zijn van Berry's You Can't Catch Me. Angus Young van AC/DC zegt eveneens door Berry beïnvloed te zijn en gebruikte ook diens ganzenpas of duckwalk als een van zijn gimmicks. AC/DC vertolkte op het album T.N.T. Berry's School days. Een ode aan Berry en zijn muziek werd gebracht door de band Steppenwolf in het nummer Berry Rides Again, waarin de gitaar en de piano treffend het karakteristieke geluid van Berry's gitaar en Johnsons piano laten horen en alle hits voorbijkomen. The Beach Boys moesten Berry vermelden als auteur van hun hit Surfin' USA, omdat het nummer in sterke mate op Sweet little sixteen leek. Elvis Presley nam door de jaren heen regelmatig Chuck Berry-nummers op en gebruikte ze in zijn liveoptredens, te weten: Brown-eyed Handsome Man, Memphis, Tennessee, Too Much Monkey Business, Promised Land, Maybellene, Johnny B. Goode, Rock and Roll Music en School Days. Dit waardeerde Berry zeer. Hits Veel van Berry's hits maken deel uit van de rock-'n-rollgeschiedenis en hebben als springplank gefungeerd voor veel beroemd geworden artiesten: * Maybellene (gecoverd door onder meer Elvis Presley, Carl Perkins en Simon & Garfunkel) * Johnny B. Goode (Berry's bekendste hit: meegenomen door Voyager als kunstwerk en gecoverd door onder meer AC/DC, The Beatles, The Beach Boys, Green Day, Jimi Hendrix, Johnny Winter, Jerry Lee Lewis, Judas Priest, Led Zeppelin, Stray Cats, Elvis Presley, Prince , Status Quo, Sex Pistols, Grateful Dead en Peter Tosh) * Rock and Roll Music (gecoverd door onder meer The Beach Boys en een van de eerste opnamen van The Beatles) * Sweet Little Sixteen (door The Beach Boys gecoverd met een andere tekst en beroemd geworden als Surfin' USA en door Normaal gecoverd met een andere tekst dan Wachten duurt lang) * Roll Over Beethoven (gecoverd door onder meer The Beatles, ELO, The Rolling Stones, Jerry Lee Lewis en Status Quo) * Carol (gecoverd door onder meer The Rolling Stones en Status Quo en door Normaal als Oh Deerne) * Around and around (gecoverd door Normaal als Kom op allemoal) * Little Queenie (gecoverd door The Rolling Stones en Jerry Lee Lewis en door Normaal als Kleine Dini) * School Days (gecoverd door onder meer AC/DC en The Beach Boys en kwam voor in The Simpsons) * Let It Rock * Come On (gecoverd door onder meer The Rolling Stones en New Adventures) * No Particular Place To Go (begin jaren 60 door het Cocktail Trio gecoverd met De hele wereld alleen van ons) * Too Much Monkey Business (gecoverd door onder meer The Beatles, The Kinks en Elvis Presley) * Brown-eyed Handsome Man (gecoverd door onder meer Buddy Holly en Paul McCartney) * Memphis, Tennessee (gecoverd door onder meer The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Dave Berry, Elvis Presley, Faces en Johnny Rivers) * Reelin' and Rockin' (gecoverd onder meer door The Dave Clark Five) * You Never Can Tell (gecoverd door onder meer Emmylou Harris en werd gebruikt in de film Pulp Fiction) * Promised Land (gecoverd door onder meer Elvis Presley en door Normaal als Kisjes Kearl) * Confessing the Blues (gecoverd door onder meer The Rolling Stones) * Merry Christmas, Baby * The Things That I Used to Do * My Ding-a-Ling (zijn enige nummer 1-hit in de VS) * Bye Bye Johnny (gecoverd door onder meer Status Quo, die het nummer jarenlang gebruikte als afsluiter van concerten, en The Rolling Stones) Discografie thumb|Chuck Berry live in Deauville, Frankrijk in 1987 thumb|Berry in Örebro, Zweden, 18 juli 2007 Studioalbums *''Rock, Rock, Rock'' (met "The Moonglows" en "The Flamingos") (1956) *''After School Session'' (1957) *''One Dozen Berrys'' (1958) *''Chuck Berry Is on Top'' (1959) *''Rockin' at the Hops'' (1960) *''New Juke-Box Hits'' (1961) *''Chuck Berry Twist'' (1962) *''Chuck Berry's Greatest Hits'' (1964) *''Two Great Guitars'' (met Bo Diddley) (1964) *''St. Louis to Liverpool'' (1964) *''Chuck Berry in London'' (1965) *''Fresh Berry's'' (1965) *''Chuck Berry's Golden Hits'' (1967) (heropnames) *''In Memphis'' (1967) *''From St. Louie to Frisco'' (1968) *''Concerto In B. Goode'' (1969) *''Back Home'' (1970) *''San Francisco Dues'' (1971) *''The London Chuck Berry Sessions'' (1972) *''Bio'' (1973) *''Sweet Little Rock and Roller'' (1973) *''Wild Berrys'' (1974) *''Flashback'' (1974) *''Chuck Berry'' (1975) *''Rock It'' (1979) *''Alive and Rockin' '' (1981) *''"Retro Rock" - Chuck Berry - Broadcast Week'' (1982) *''Chuck Berry'' (1982) Livealbums *''Chuck Berry on Stage'' (1963) (werd in de studio opgenomen, later werden publieksgeluiden toegevoegd) *''Live at the Fillmore Auditorium'' (1967) (bonusnummers werden toegevoegd op de heruitgave in 1994) *''The London Chuck Berry Sessions'' (1972) (kant 2) *''Chuck Berry Live in Concert'' (1978) *''Chuck Berry Live'' (1981) *''Toronto Rock 'N' Roll Revival 1969 Vol. II'' (1982) *''Toronto Rock 'N' Roll Revival 1969 Vol. III'' (1982) *''Hail! Hail! Rock 'n' Roll'' (1987) *''Live!'' (2000) *''Live on Stage'' (2000) *''Chuck Berry - In Concert'' (2002) Singles |- |align="left"|'Tijd voor Teenagers Top 10'|||||||||| |- align=center |align=left|''You never can tell||1964||24-10-1964||9||2|| |} Radio 2 Top 2000 |- |align="left"|Come on||-||'1926'||1995||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |- |align="left"|''Johnny B. Goode||714||786||'650'||914||839||760||914||1167||876||894||862||905||719||904||763||847||949||901 |- |align="left"|''No particular place to go''||-||-||'1399'||1714||-||1933||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |- |align="left"|''Roll over beethoven''||'1462'||1467||1672||1468||'1462'||1525||1870||-||1748||1880||-||-||1929||-||-||-||-||- |} Externe links * Officiële website * Biografische website over Chuck Berry * Chuck Berry in de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame * }} Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans gitarist Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Rock-'n-roll Categorie:Amerikaans singer-songwriter